


Bodyguard

by crow821



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow821/pseuds/crow821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AND IIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!"<br/>lololol  I'm so sorry anon, your prompt was fantastic, and all I made of it was Costner saving Houston from an exploding car...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Bodyguard AU! 
> 
> Charles Xavier is an up-and-coming mutant activist, both charming and influential. Thanks to his sister’s management, he rises fast in the political world, and attracts a lot of attention—both good and bad. One day, during a press conference, he’s the target of one main anti-mutant group, and gets shot, the bullet wound leaving him paraplegic. Raven decides to increase her brother’s security, and hires Logan to be Charles’s bodyguard 24/7. The incident has broken Charles in more ways than one, and Logan turns out to be the perfect person to pick up the pieces.

 


End file.
